Deprivation
by Jordanna Alexandra
Summary: Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako get involved in a little game of deprivation. A little bit of cactus whiskey and a harmless game of asking each other what they have never done - what could possibly go wrong! Takes place just after episode 4 and leans towards a Makorra theme.


_**Author's Note - **_

**I have decided the game is taking place just after The Voice in the Night (episode 4) so Asami and Mako have met and are dating, but Korra is yet to confess her feelings for Mako, and Bolin likes Korra but is still yet to go on his date with her (it is arranged though).**

"So how does this game work again?" Mako asked, apprehensive to the game they were about to play.

Asami immediately answered his question, she was the one to suggest it and Korra and Bolin were quick to agree with her idea, leaving them to convince him to play. "We go around the table in a clockwise manner and each of us have to think of something we have never done. If someone else _has_ done it, then they have to drink a shot." She said, gesturing to the bottles and shot glasses that had been piled into the middle of the round table.

Unfortunately, Mako still look unimpressed and gave the group a deadpan look. "I don't think this game is going to be a good idea."

"Oh, come on Mako!" Bolin hollered while clapping his brother on the back. "Don't be such a sour ferret. Have some fun!"

A moment of silence and the gang earned an indifferent shrug from the firebender which they instantly took to be his consent and followed it by bursting into a cheer, causing Mako's face to deepen with a scowl.

"So who should go first?" Korra asked Asami since it was her game.

Asami placed her index finger on her chin as she pondered the question before her eyes lit up with mischief that seemed unusual on the heiress's face. "How about we spin a bottle?" she exclaimed.

Her idea was greeted with confused looks and she calmed herself down so she might explain herself. "We could use an empty bottle, spin it and whichever person then neck faces, is the one who should start." she proclaimed, looking quite proud of herself.

The group shrugged and Bolin lifted one of the empty bottles of cactus whisky off the floor, placing it on the table and flicked his wrist, sending the bottle into a quick spin, cheering as he did so.

Everyone's gaze was focused on the bottle as it steadily began to slow down until, at last, it landed on Bolin.

"Looks like I'm going first!" he proclaimed slightly drunkenly. "Now this is going to be tricky…" Bolin continued, narrowing his eyes "I mean, there's so much that I _have_ done!" Cupping his jaw dramatically, he waited a minute before deciding his answer. "I have never acted aggressively towards Tahno."

"Does that include setting Naga on him?" Korra asked, uncertainly.

"Yes it does, my dear." Bolin replied mischievously which earned him a groan from the avatar.

Mako, who had been reaching for his shot glass, forgot about his drink, turned his attention to Korra, "You did what?"

"I set Naga on him." she replied proudly "He was getting all up in mine and Bolin's faces at Narook's. I was about to punch the prissy prick but Bolin warned me we could get disqualified so I whistled Naga to burst through the restaurant window behind me. It scared the spirits out of that ass!" Asami, Bolin and Korra burst into laughter while Mako sat smiling to himself, reaching for his shot once more.

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed, noticing Mako's actions "You were 'aggressive' towards Tahno?" Suddenly everyone's attention was on him and even Bolin wore a surprised expression.

The firebender sighed, setting his glass down again. "Back before Bolin and I had joined the tournament, I was running some errands after working in the arena for Toza. On my way through the market, a purple-haired rich boy knocked me over, declaring he had found another rat. The confrontation continued in that sort of manner until I decided to ruff him up for being such an ass. It wasn't for another few weeks that I found out I had kicked the butt of a probender. It's why Toza decided to pay for the first pot to enter us for the probending tournament." Mako ended his story by swigging down his shot and slamming it on the table.

"That's no far!" Korra called out after gulping down her own shot. "That means you're the only one of us who has ever dealt him an actual blow. I feel left out!" she finished dramatically, earning another shrug from Mako.

"Anyway…" Asami spoke up to direct the conversation back to her game. "It's your turn Korra."

A look of thought adorned the girls features before it notably lit up smugly. "I have never been in a relationship." Everyone drank their shots to then direct their attention to Asami who voiced hers with no thought whatsoever, "I've never seen another girl naked."

Both Korra and Bolin drank leaving grumpy looking Mako, making Bolin and Korra burst into hearty laughter. "Well it's hardly fair that my little brother is more 'experienced' than me. And besides, why has Korra seen a naked girl?" Mako defended.

"Because I'm a healer. I've seen _everything_." Korra declared suggestively earning her a shocked look from Mako, forcing her to release another loud bout of chuckles. "Looks like Mr 'Cool-Under-Fire' isn't quite so cool when things regard the 'delicate matters'" This forced Bolin and Asami to join Korra in hysterics as Mako's cheeks began to tint a faint shade of pink which only fuelled the group further.

"Mako… It's your… Turn!" Asami said between her gasps for breath.

Mako, starting to be affected by the drinks, decide to take revenge on some of the group and declared amidst their laughter, "I've never been caught masturbating." directing his attention to his little brother with a smirk who was now looking at him, horrified as well as everyone else who all began to slowly reach for their glasses, downing them as quick as possible.

Mako, however, was too busy basking in the fact that he managed to get all of his friends to shut up, hadn't realised the evil look that was creeping its way onto Bolin's face. "My turn." he announced "I may have been caught masturbating by my _dear_ brother but, I have _never_ read a romance novel." Soon, all except Bolin were consuming their shots; Korra murmuring about Jinora's books - causing Mako to smile fondly - and Mako, about how he was just curious which sent Bolin into a short chuckle fit. "Yeah! You were curious all the way through that book!"

Korra's turn, "I have never had a sexual dream at home."

"I'm guessing your only counting the South Pole for that one?" Asami asked, reaching for the bottles to pour everyone shots.

"Specifically, my Mom and Dad's hut. I don't count the White Lotus compound as home." Korra replied with a flat look for the last part as everyone drank more cactus whiskey. "But, I am curious, for more details on that thought." she continued with a wink to everyone at the table.

"Well that can wait for another game I have planned, unless if you can actually be bothered going through every person in the world to figure out who featured our dreams. But, if you ask me, that is just a complete waste of your turn." Asami replied with a broad grin. "Anyway, let's see… I have never gone out with someone who liked me for my status."

Bolin released a longing sigh, "Golden eyes, brown hair - beautiful and worth it. Unfortunately, crazy isn't my type. She had masses of Fire-Ferret memorabilia with Mako and Hasook's faces cut out of them all."

"Howl." Korra said, reaching for her shot at the same time as Bolin. "He was one of my White Lotus guards back at the South Pole. It didn't last though. I want someone who treats me as their equal."

"Then I'm just the man for you!" Bolin said, waving his arms in the air, his face flushed from intoxication.

"Calm down there, Bo, I think you're getting a bit drunk." Mako warned him.

"And I think you're a grumpy mother moose-lion." his brother shot right back.

"Well at least I've never gotten myself into ridiculous shenanigans." Everyone quickly reached for their drinks and drank them before the firebender could object the misuse of his turn resulting in a deeper frown etching onto his face.

Slamming her drink on he table, Korra turned to Asami inquisitively, "And what ridiculous 'shenanigan' did our lovely heiress get herself into?"

"Seven year olds are too young to drive satomobiles - especially when they can't even reach the pedals." she replied simply, gaining a chuckle from the avatar. "Bolin?"

"_I_ have learnt not to run errands for Shady-Shin!"

"Oh come on! That's a weak shenanigan. I'm sure you've been more adventurous than that."

Mako spoke up for his brother, "How about when I once came back after one of his parties to find him passed out in the apartment, decorated in Watertribe war-paint having stolen a cabbage cart."

"Hey, I _would return_ that cart, but then the vendor would know it was me and stop selling to me." Bolin defended himself in a sulk. "And besides, at least I've never been found drunk in women's underwear!"

Suddenly Mako appeared to be extremely flustered and began spluttering out words of denial. "Now now Mako." Asami chided. "This is game of truth so drink up" That said, he herself reached for her own. "But I do think it's slightly unfair on Korra and I… Korra?"

"I've never been drunk before." mumbled the teenager.

"But you're drunk now aren't you?" Asami questioned, slamming her shot back onto the table to pour out another glass for herself and her boyfriend. The avatar nodded to Asami's question. "Then drink up!"

"I'm not wearing underwear…" Immediately the entire room went into an eerie silence until Asami broke it by confirming Korra's statement.

"No! I'm not wearing underwear! There… You all know!" she exclaimed, slumping back into her chair and leaving wide eyed Mako and Bolin while Asami laughed heartily.

As the boys' stares continued, Korra's blush flared drastically before she aggressively turned on the pair, "Would you two mind not staring at me like that? I can tell you're both picturing it!" she shouted as she punched the table, causing the brothers to perform an equal display of blushing.

Asami was the one to break the silence again, nudging Korra for her turn.

"I've never kissed a boy." Korra declared lamely, still trying to recover from her embarrassment.

This time, Asami - having kissed Mako - and Bolin took their shots, leaving everyone to give the earthbender confused, questioning looks.

"What? I was confused! I didn't figure it out until the next day when he got up to shave!" this earned Bolin a panicked look from Mako and quickly went in to remedy is sentence to save mentally scarring his brother. "We didn't do anything! He just spent he night at the arena." He raised his hands to further express his innocence as n audible breath seemed to be released form everyone at the table.

"Well I think we best pack this game up now before anything more scarring happens." Asami said as she picked up everyone shot glasses. Mako, who was now smiling from relief, did not expect his girlfriend to come back with more glasses and a butler behind her with a tray containing a large array of tonics. "Instead, since the night is still young, we'll move onto a different game and start drinking more relaxed. Let's play truth or dare!" It was clear her words were becoming slurred from intoxication but only Mako seemed to care a little bit as Korra and Bolin then went on to cheer their friend and her idea - _this was going to be a long night__….._

_**Author's Note - **_

_**Again, I will accept suggestions for the next chapter and look forward to you reviews.**_

_**Seriously! I live for your guys' love! :D**_


End file.
